


这个月的绿谷是色情的2

by 5829



Category: mha
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5829/pseuds/5829





	这个月的绿谷是色情的2

绿谷溜出来默默扶着自己的腰回想起路人的话。  
“原来这就是那个路人的个性啊，”绿谷一边嘟囔的从柜子里拆了一个牙刷刷了起来。

 

思考起昨晚发生的事，绿谷转头看向敞开敞开门的卧室，看着熟睡的爆豪，绿谷不禁有了罪恶感，又看了看自己的花，为他做了早饭，就出门去了外面的便利店。

 

便利店，绿谷乖巧的等待泡面，1s,2s…泡面的白雾翻腾着上了天空，让绿谷想起昨晚滚烫的液体，［到底哪个更烫呢……牙白，我在想什么，啊哈哈哈哈哈哈］绿谷不禁笑了起来，没有注意到进来的上鸣。

 

吃饱的上鸣本想买点东西回家，看见绿色身影灿烂的笑容，停止了脚步，一动不动。

 

“biu”是射向他心里的箭，［牙白，有点可爱的］  
绿谷还盯着热腾腾的泡面傻笑，上鸣偷偷的从后面拍他肩膀，随即坐到绿谷的旁边，“嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻，好巧啊，绿谷，我还以为绿谷你不吃辣呢”

 

“啊，这点辣我还是可以承受的，咳咳，咳咳咳咳咳，嘶，不行了”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，慢点吃，绿谷”

辣让他的嘴唇增添一份红色，微微泪水凝聚在眼眶打转，就像兔子一样，绿谷拿起之前买的水喝了起来，红嘟嘟的嘴巴，微微湿润的眼睛。

［想吻他］

一双眼睛直勾勾的盯着绿谷， 绿谷余光一瞟，露出一丝微笑，粉舌暴露在外，上鸣看着绿谷说道“绿谷要来我家吗，我家有最新出的欧鲁迈特的游戏哦”还在吃泡面的绿谷停止了动作，两眼发光。

 

“好啊!你说的是欧鲁迈特的xxx嘛，我最近没有钱，特别想买，没想到上鸣你买了，我好开心啊，你知道……”绿谷一手抓住上鸣，飞奔店外，停了下来“啊嘞，我还不知道上鸣家怎么走，上鸣，你可以带着我吗？”上鸣反手抓起他的手穿梭在街道上。

“当然了”

到上鸣家的时候，两人都出了点薄汗，上鸣浴室换了身衣服，随意放在外头的衣服被绿谷拿起闻了起来，回忆起上鸣精干的身材，微微的汗味，让他情不自禁起了反应，下面的小穴便有点湿润，忍不住多吸了几口之后放了回去。

 

绿谷到客厅开始了游戏，没过一会儿 上鸣穿了条内裤出来，他拿好了零食放到桌上，绿谷看了一眼继续游戏。看似很平静，内心波涛汹涌。

 

［牙白，好想…］小穴又流了一点水出来，好歹穿的是黑裤，看不出来，绿谷只能交叉着腿摩磨蹭一下疏解一点痒意，空调吹不散他的热意，他只好看着游戏，想分散注意力。

“上鸣，你不跟我一起嘛，这个果然很有趣啊”

 

“［哪有你有趣］，我早打过了，我看你卡这关很久了，我来帮你”上鸣看着绿谷略带忧愁的脸，两手握住绿谷的手，嘴靠近着绿谷的耳朵，即使相近那么近，上鸣还是忍住了，耐心的教他。

 

灯本来是好好的，突然暗下，房间陷入一片黑暗，“停电了嘛…”绿谷正想站起来看什么情况 ，但他的双手还被握住，动弹不了。

上鸣松开他，从背后环住绿谷，热气吹到他白皙的脖颈，舔着希望已久的脖子，而早已勃起的肉棒顶在绿谷的屁股，摩擦着隔着布料的内裤，上鸣两手解开绿谷的裤子，把玩内裤里的粉白肉棒。

 

“绿谷，别管游戏了，好不好，我们玩其它的，嗯？”

“啊哈…上鸣，不要……不要捏我…啊……”一只手撸动着棒身，另一只抚摸着睾丸，肉棒禁不住的颤抖，吐出津液。绿谷的脸上有点粉红， 那魅惑的眼睛就是勾引着他 ，让他沉迷。

 

“绿谷，舒服吗”见绿谷没有反应，沉迷快感之中，上鸣忽的加速，让绿谷反应不及，正欲射出来，却被堵住洞口，欲望发泄不出来，绿谷急了，眼眶有点泛红，带着渴望的眼神看向上鸣。

 

“上鸣，好舒服，嗯……你给我…我好难受…”听到绿谷的回复，上鸣放开洞口，精液射在了他手中，上鸣把他舔干净推倒绿谷。

 

绿谷被上鸣推倒在沙发上，暴露在室外的穴张缩着，上鸣的手指插进绿谷的小穴，“嗯，绿谷，你这怎么流水了，流的到处都是，啊，你的内裤也是，你什么时候起的反应呢？”

绿谷的脸红透了“啊哈…我不是，唔…我没有，上鸣你不要瞎说”绿谷紧张的收缩穴口，

 

“嗯？我说的不对嘛？”感受到绿谷小穴的反应，他又放入一指，抠弄里面的嫩肉，液体流出来滴到沙发上。

 

“绿谷你是不是闻了我的衣服，嗯？”  
“啊哈……手指进去了…没有…我没闻”上鸣的另一只手给小绿谷撸管，粉白的肉棒溢出的汁液流到上鸣的手指，知道这事已经被发现的绿谷两手指含在嘴里，另一只抚摸乳头，湿润的眼睛自然的看着墙壁。

 

“啊哈……上鸣…唔…我闻了你衬衫，你那时还在洗澡…那时候就不行了……啊哈，我的小穴好空…好痒…不要你的手指……”

 

上鸣加快了速度“啊哈……好棒…精液又要出来了…啊哈……啊…”肉穴一阵紧缩，更加敏感，看上鸣不为所动继续插着肉穴，绿谷起身，靠在沙发略高的地方，玉手抚摸包裹在内裤里的肉棒“唔…上鸣好色情呢，明明肉棒都吐出汁了，啊哈…内裤都湿了也不操我，你说你的肉棒不会是有问题吧，唔嗯……来，我给你脱内裤”

 

上鸣看见他这么不老实，直盯盯的看绿谷脱完后，压住他不老实的手，粗大的肉棒一下子插入肉穴。

 

“唔…不要直接进来，啊哈……真大呢，上鸣的肉棒好棒，啊哈…插的我好爽…”被压成M型的腿被挟持住，“咕叽咕叽”

两个人交合的地方挤出的汁滴在沙发上，上鸣一次到底，看着被肉棒插的失神的绿谷，抚摸着皮肤，让绿谷浑身舒服。

“绿谷你真的是太色情了，发情这么久，不过…我也是呢，看着你的第一眼 ，我就有反应了。”

“啊哈……好深…好舒服…”

亲上绿谷，与他的舌头交缠在一起，里面的津液交换着，互相吸吮，谁也放不过谁，绿谷环住在上面的上鸣，起身跨坐，两腿加紧腰部，肉棒与小穴更近，紧紧交合，还是绿谷熟了，他松开嘴，喘息着  
“上鸣也色情呢”又伸出舌头和上鸣亲吻。

 

“唔，唔啊”在里面抽插的肉棒带着电流刺激他的小穴，由下到上，连乳头也被电击，“啊哈…嗯…这是什么，好疼啊”

 

绿谷的小穴加紧肉棒，嘴狠狠咬住上鸣的脖颈，“不爽嘛，绿谷，嗯？”抓起一只腿放到肩膀，用力的去戳那敏感的点，插到最深处，越来越快。

“啊哈，上鸣的肉棒插到我最深处了…好爽…电流也好棒”肉棒和电流爽的他差点晕厥，浑身麻麻的，内壁阵阵紧缩，“啊哈，我不行了…饶了我吧…”

 

“嗯？现在求饶了，刚刚那股子气呢，你的小穴缠着我不放呢，小穴怎么这么加紧我的肉棒呢，松都松不开”上鸣粗喘着在绿谷耳边说话，肉棒狠狠插进去，退出来，直插的绿谷有尿意。

 

“唔啊…我错了…我就想你操我…好哥哥，我要尿了…，唔嗯…你个坏蛋，怎么还…不射，”

“我肉棒怎么会现在就射呢，要尿就尿吧，我不管你”上鸣加大电流，继续抽插小穴，毫不放过绿谷，加速耸动，

 

“唔啊，不行了…乳头好爽，小穴也好爽，要被操坏了，要，要尿尿了…”

 

上鸣将那粉白肉棒对准正上方，肉棒尿液射在上方，滴的两个人都是，脸上，皮肤上。上鸣等他尿完，又大力抽插起来，电流和粗大的肉棒从下到上直直的蔓延。

 

“受不了了……啊哈…要坏掉了……我不行了……啊哈…”

 

“这就受不了了？你脸可不是挺开心的”

 

小穴一阵痉挛，内穴喷出水来，到了高潮，肉棒也射出来，两股碰撞，绿谷刺激的浑身颤抖，上鸣舔着绿谷的红豆，肚子以可见般的速度鼓起，“啊哈…好烫啊，好爽…上鸣…肚子好堵哦”

 

温暖的小穴没让肉棒出来，还在痉挛的小穴使肉棒更硬了“外面挺冷的”上鸣蹭了蹭他脸，开始抽插，

 

“因为绿谷的小穴太舒服，实在不想出来，啊哈，绿谷…绿谷…”

早有准备的他从沙发下拿出半软未融化的葡萄塞进未张合的流精液的小穴，一个，两个，三个，“不要塞了，好冰啊，呜呜呜呜呜，我好累啊，肚子真的好胀啊…放过我吧”

 

上鸣当做没有听到，放着电刺激乳头，小穴，让绿谷没力气说话，塞好了，继续抽插着小穴“噗嗤噗嗤”

 

冷冷的葡萄是小穴禁不住加紧，榨出来的水混合着精液被挤出来，“唔啊…啊啊…不行了…小穴好胀”绿谷嘴唇张合着，被小穴包裹着的快感，有力的挺着上鸣快速抽插，频率越来越快，小穴紧缩肉棒，不断的进去又出去。

 

“噗嗤噗嗤”又一股精液射进去，“诶呀，拿什么堵住呢”他从沙发下拿出跳蛋堵住小穴，心满意足的亲啄绿谷的小脸儿，“好啦，绿谷，明天洗澡好不好，我给你做按摩，你肯定累了”

 

上鸣轻轻的将绿谷翻身，微微放着电，疏解着绿谷酸痛的地方，一阵阵电流舒着全身，绿谷满足的发出叹息“嗯…对…嗯～…上鸣真棒”当事人下身又起反应了，想起绿谷的疲劳，忍了下来。

 

“绿谷你哪里难受啊”上鸣看着绿谷满足的脸，自己也很开心，

 

“哪都是，上鸣你太坏了”嘟囔着，绿谷睡着了，看着绿谷睡脸，上鸣起身给他抱进房间里，给绿谷盖上被子，黏糊糊的身子紧紧抱住绿谷，亲吻他的头发，嘴，脸颊。

 

“晚安，好梦”

 

“咕叽咕叽”下面的瘙痒让绿谷醒来，上鸣伸出手指抠弄着里面的东西再一口吃掉，脸上都是水渍，舌头啧啧作响，吸吮着内壁，看到绿谷醒来，一个深深的舌吻上去，精液和葡萄的味道充斥着绿谷的口腔，上鸣埋头继续吃下身的小穴。

 

“早安，绿谷”  
“早安，啊哈…上鸣，唔…”

 

上鸣吃完后，抱着他去了浴室，看着上鸣性奋勃起来的肉棒，绿谷深感小穴不保，一个smash敲晕了上鸣，进了浴室，出门后他才看手机，受饭田邀请的他要去保须市吃饭顺便看望他哥哥，他急匆匆的去买车票，上了车。

“way~”


End file.
